Little Elise Casey
by ASeveride
Summary: Its the story of Hallie Thomas and Matt Casey's daughter Elise who is in love with Kelly Severide and a little rebel. And how Kelly loves her.
1. Happy beginning?

Kelly had known Matt form before the academy they played football together, Kelly was with him when he brought the crib and he told Hallie and Matt the gender of their baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had Hallie's features but Matt's hair and eye colour and his dimples. She was 2:30 am on May 14th 1998 and the new baby made sure everybody new by screaming the place down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly had properly introduced Matt to Andy they had spoken before but neither of them wanted to take the first move to a friendship, Andy was engaged and Matt had a daughter named Elsie-Scarlet. All three soon became friends, when they finished the academy they were all taken on by Fire House 51.

Matt and Hallie were stronger than ever, but Hallie resented Matt because of Elise. Hallie wanted her adopted and Matt said no, she was his angel. She would never say much around Kelly but when she was around 4 years old, Herrmann got her to talk- she announced one day she would marry Kelly and be Mrs Kelly Severide, and the whole house arred when she said it; he turned more red then she did (Every time Elise saw Kelly she lived up to middle name of Scarlet)

Matt knew she adored Kelly but every time she saw him, she would wriggle out of her dads arms and run to her 'love'. She did the same to Andy and her dad but Kelly was special.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt wanted another baby and Hallie never wanted another, she never bonded with her daughter. Matt took care of her from day one. When Matt was on shit and Hallie was alone with Elise she would run away to either Andy or Herrmann's house. By the age of 6 she called Heather Darden and Cindy Herrmann mum, to her Hallie could have been a step-mum but never when her dad was around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt thought by now she would have grown out of her obsession with Kelly Severide but it only got worse. It was her 11th birthday and she had a firefighter themed birthday party- just like all the others Hallie never showed. Kelly was there to pick up the pieces, even though she was Eleven and a 'big girl' now she would still fall asleep in his arms when he stroked her sandy blonde hair. Before she fell asleep every year she told him her wish- it was for her mum to be there. She never was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly knew what it was like to not have one for your parents in your life consistently but he made damn sure he never hurt her. When Elise was 12 Matt got a call from the school asking him to get Elise, he was on a call so Kelly got her. Mrs Judd explained how Elise had come in upset and said her mum told "she was the biggest mistake that had ever happened to her and her dad" and how she felt "not special and worthless to everyone" so Kelly took her home and told her she was going to stay at his for a couple of nights. He was going to make her feel loved and wanted not that Matt wasn't already.

When he got back Kelly had told Matt everything. He looked over to he's baby girl to see Andy playing with her, he had dressed her up in her uniform which was 3x her size.

What happened next really broke Matts heart Elise screamed at the top of her lungs mummy's, and was shocked to see what he did Heather and Cindy.


	2. Surprise I'm home

It has been a year since Elise had been to the fire house. Since Hallie and Andy's death. Since she'd seen or lived with her dad and after the mother from hell died he couldn't cope with her by himself. She didn't understand why, her dad looked after her almost as a single parent since she was born.

Matt had sent her to go live with Hallie's parents in Canada. They were lovely, Elises nonna was a retired midwife and her papa had finally retried as a Deputy Chief he was like Kelly in many ways and that is why Elise loved him.

She was 15 nearly 16 she loved her grandparents but trouble seemed to follow her everywhere, and she adopted a frame of mind be like Kelly Severide to get Kelly Severide. She was the biggest flirt in all of Canada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she got back from school that day her meme and papa had everything in moving trucks they were going back to Chicago.

When they finally got there Elise told her grandparents she was going to surprise her dad at the Fire House.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day would be two years since shipped to Canada by her dad. She snuck into the fire house and it to the kitchen, today everyone turned up at the same time no one noticed her until she saw Kelly and called out "Thank-you god he is still beautiful and fuck able" at that point she knew she said to much but she didn't care.

Kelly run into the kitchen and grabbed her off the unit and swung her around in the air they had missed each other so much. Matt and Gabby came in about 5 minutes later, Elise had hid the briefing room and Chief Boden had called him in there.

She surprised him there.

"Hey dad….. miss me?" she said in her shy baby voice while not knowing what to do with her hand.

Matt didn't say anything but the smile on his face said everything. He went to his daughter and held her for an eternity before leading her out to everyone else.

He didn't have to tell Elise and she could guess Gabby was his girlfriend, well she said fiancé at first. After finding out she wasn't she placed a bet with Otis and Hermann.

Peter, Clark, and Jones all introduced themselves. Then the bells went off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt told his princess to get in the ambo, Truck, Squad and and the ambulance were all called.

Elise also loved Leslie her honorary sister, during the drive both Leslie and Gabby throw questions at her, but Elise only had one "Why did dad let Griffin and Ben live at his house but she had to leave?" and then nothing else was said.

Both paramedics were busy when Kelly carried out another victim, she told chief her school in Canada made everyone become EMT certified and she could help, he agreed to her helping.

Before Gabby or Leslie knew she had ventilated 5 victims much to everyone's surprise.

She rode back with Kelly on Squad Truck and she rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her now fire engine red hair, he held her hand and said it was good have her back; then continued to stroke her hair.

Much to Mills' dislike she resumed to her favourite place on the counter, Elise and her Matt spoke for almost all of the shift, but never once mentioned the question she bombed on Shay and now here new mum.

Clarke walked passed as she was talking and she stopped dead in her tracts. Most of the guys knew what was coming the long overdue bum rate even though Kelly won every year.

This time the four finalists were Kelly obviously, Peter, Clark and surprisingly Otis. She then went around the fire house cheekily pinching both Kelly and Jeff Clark's bum until she said the in fourth place was Otis, in second place the adorable Peter Mills and this was a close call. She teases Kelly by going in first place Jef… Kelly is your winner.

Because of her little stunt he chased her around the fire house the trickled her till she nearly peed herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was more in love with Kelly then she had ever been before, then Herrmann embarrassed them by playing the video where she announces she is going to marry Severide, Everything matched her middle name and her hair.

To get back at her dad for laughing she loudly asked Kelly "If he wanted to know what she could do with her tongue piercing" in the most seductive voice she could now he was as red as her.


	3. What Life throws

Elise was now 16 almost 17, she was so close with Gabby, she called her mum, she told Gabby everything. Elise had won the bet Gabby and Matt got married 6 months after she came back to Chicago. Elise live Monday-Thursday with Matt and Gabby then Friday-Sunday with her grandparents and every waking moment with Kelly or her boyfriend Justin.

Elise wanted to piss off her dad by having a relationship with 19 year old Justin Voight the son of Detective Hank Voight, the man who wanted to kill him but her dad didn't know she thought it would be more of a kick in the balls if he found out from Antonio. Matt made her promise she wouldn't have sex with him but he was one- too late and two- she didn't care for what she had to say.

She still hadn't asked him if he wanted her, why he couldn't cope anymore, why he could parent other kids but not her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby had swapped a shift to have a girl's night with Elise but what she found was a shaky 16 year old holding a pregnancy test crying her eyes out.

Gabby sat besides her stroking her hair like Kelly does as she knew it would calm her down. She tried to explain but because she was talking a warp speed all Gabby could make out was "I've taken 4 and 2 are positive, I we were careful I promise. I don't want to be like Hallie"

Gabby called Shay, she explained everything. Leslie rushed over and by the time she got there had made an appointment for the doctors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will all three girls were waiting for the blood results to come back Leslie was trying to find out if she was on birth control, when she told Gabby she was being careful she was. She was on the pill which Gabby made her take then most times Justin had a condom.

The thing was everyone at the house thought she was still dating Herrmann's oldest son Lee who was a 18 if Matt didn't approve of him then what the fuck was he going to think of Justin. Elise's logic is this time is as good as any other.

"Hahahaha funny story if I am pregnant it's not Lee's baby we only went out for a couple of weeks I've been seeing Justin Voight nearly a year." She said it in her uncomfortable awkward voice

Leslie turned to her in a calm stern voice and ask "Justin Who?"

In which Elise responded "You will hate me even more than you already do."

Leslie was calmer in the situation and took her by the hand and said "Were just a little pissed that you are so young, so what's Justin's last name?

After a couple of minuites of trying to find the nearest exit/ escape root Elise responded with "His last name is Voight"

Both the woman's jaws dropped, nothing was said until Elise was called to get the results.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Gabby and Leslie still in shock during the doctor 10 hour lecture on birth control, being careful and abstinence. Finally they got the result that she wasn't pregnant, she felt so guilty for the relief she felt, all she ever wanted was to marry Kelly and be a better mum then the one she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had found out the results Gabby wouldn't talk to her, but Leslie wouldn't let go for the massive hug she gave her. Elise was in tears, Leslie went into mum mode trying to comfort her.

Dawson drove the car home but they ended up at the 21st precinct where she demanded to speak to Voight. Antonio heard his sister yelling and went to meet her, Voight followed. She demanded that Justin have nothing to do with her, that she was just a child and to make matters worse Justin was dragged in out of his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was met with stares from everyone in whole building that could hear Gabby- which was everyone. He was is girl in tears and straight away went to her, he had no idea but he was soon going to find out.

Antonio had got all other them up stair and by this time Justin had sobered up, he was carring Elise up the stair. She told him everything. She buried her head in her knees when Hank Voight and her dad entered the room. She tried her hardest to stop her dad attacking Justin he was lucky that there were paramedics there, Matt had beat him nearly half to death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin was discharged from the hospital but she didn't care as he broke her heart. He broke up with her by a fucking text message.

She was living with Leslie and Kelly as she could bear to go home. Her grandparents had gone back to Canada and she was thinking of doing the same. When she got the text she and Kelly where watching Pretty in Pink one of Kelly and her special films.

The text read:

I only wanted you for sex, and untouched something now I am bored with you. I have your virginity and now your heart. I only would have stayed with you because of the baby and I still would be cheating on you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Back Track

(Elise is thinking back to her time with Justin when her Dad nearly beat him to death, she can't understand why she took him back)

Elise was trying to help out a childhood friend only four people knew. Her, Lee, Dougie and Justin. Lee was gay he felt like he could come out to his parents, he would be a disappointment. The gay son of a brave heroic firefighter. It didn't make any sense to any of them Christopher and Cindy would care who Lee loved as long as he was happy and he was already accepted a place in the academy.

The only thing Matt and Hank had in common was there hatred of their child's relationship only Matt didn't know, the couple was waiting for Antonio to say something, and it would be more of a kick in the balls if he found out that way.

They were like any teen age couple. But Justin was almost 20 and Elise was 16 next month.

A week after Elise's 16th she was on Justin's bed in a very choice outfit which left nothing to his imagination just the way he liked it. Elise was the most ticklish person in the world. He was tickling her when he said that he wanted a baby.

She was really hesitant, but he had an amazing argument. She had already graduated, Antonio got her a job in intelligence, and he is earning great money in the army.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But the truth was he is a controlling prick, she already had to lie about some bruises, she felt so bad Lee got the blame for them.

A week of trying to avoid Justin came to an end. He picked her up and took her back to his house. Then the beer started to come she knew he was going to have sex with her no matter what state she was in. That's what frightened her, the amount of times he drove her home when she was pissed, what happened then?

Before he took her upstairs, Justin told Elise that they were going to this amazing cabin in the woods in Texas, she needed an Oscar for that performance of happiness.

He made she wasn't on the pill.

He throw her on the bed and slowly stroked his hand up her leg and took of her panties, he made sure he did a good job. That night alone they had sex three times.

Elise thought of what 2 weeks in Texas would be like; she prayed something would happen to one of them.

The trip was booked for the next month. When she said she didn't want to have sex with him, Justin would hit her so hard she'd fly half way across the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then the worse thing happened Leslie called her out on the bruises she was with Lee her 'boyfriend' everybody knew they weren't dating but it was for his peace of mind.

When Leslie asked her where the bruises came from Elise broke down, she told here everything. Then the worse part she had missed TWO periods, she had all the pregnancy symptoms. Leslie made her take a test they were both too scared to look; they knew it was going to be positive even though Elise was still sick at the thought. She told Leslie she had to go on the trip and she would be fine now she was pregnant.

Later that night she told Justin who didn't believe her and made her take another 3 tests everyone pregnant. He started to scream saying she had cheated and the baby isn't his. She's a slut and a whore.

She stayed at his house that night because the trip was tomorrow. Matt thought she was going to Canada to see her grandparents.

The car drive was the worse he kept his hand on her stomach the whole time 16 and half hours. The only time it was off is when she first got morning sickness.

Elise couldn't have been more wrong about being safe because she was pregnant he still wanted sex all the time, he still hit her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leslie was woken by her phone it was Justin in hysterics, he went to get a drink and Elise was cold and bleeding badly. At the same time he was phoning an ambulance.

Ambulance 56 responded to the distressed call of a 16 year old girl who was pregnant and bleeding. Leslie called Matt and told him everything and they drove to Texas, he was so pissed at her for not telling him right away. They made the drive in 8 hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way to the hospital the driver called for police back up because of the bruising on Elise's body and her age compared to his.

When they made it to the hospital Elise had already miscarried the baby and Justin had been arrested for assault and attempted murder.

Kelly had also made the drive. But the difference between him and her dad is she wanted Kelly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Matt walked out he began to cry he was met by is best friend, Kelly was going to get them both through this and he did.

When Elise was transferred to Lakeshore Kelly spent most of his time with her, Hank personally went to the fire to say to Matt he want going to dare try and get Justin out of prison.

He nearly killed Elise, a girl he liked and respected and he was her boss, but the miscarriage was caused by the beating Justin gave her because he drank too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The biggest kick in the balls for Kelly was when Justin got out of prison early for good behaviour 30 years too soon. Hank swore he had nothing to do with it and he didn't. He want his son to stay and rot in his cell and he made that very clear.

But another kick was about to come when Justin wanted to calm back his property.


	5. You know how to count right?

Matt started to laugh as he saw a picture of Elise and Andy, it was the day Andy found out Heather was pregnant, and his baby said she was going to marry Kelly. The picture was of Elise in Andy's uniform, the jacket trailed along the floor and the arms looked 3ft too long, she had nearly toppled over with the weight of the helmet.

It was hard for him to believe is little baby was now going to be an adult, 18 years ago today he and Hallie had found out she was a girl. His baby was now reminding him that becoming 35 means he was half way to 70.

Since Elise's pregnancy incident her wish had come true much to Matt's dislike her and Kelly are dating, but he had become a father again. Another baby girl neither of them could decide on a name so Elise chose Lola Gabriella Marie Casey. Lola and Marie are her Nonna's names.

Kelly and Elise had become close after her break up with Justin, god he eat a gallon of chocolate ice cream with her and sat through 4 seasons of Glee and Teen Wolf. Kelly dried every tear

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He held her from behind and started to kiss her. "Morning baby" said in his I'm not trying to get in your pants voice. He only had to say something in a certain way and she would do anything. Her 18th was a huge party but most of it was spent with Kelly's tongue down her throat, they were insanely drunk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day both Kelly and Elise didn't want to go to work and morning sex didn't help either. Antonio had got her a job intelligence her and Jay had always had a flirty relationship. She came in without the mother of all hangovers to everybody's surprise, Jay was at the party and he was struggling, he must of drank half as much as she did. Jay and Elise walked in together. Antionio being a prick yelled "good morning" which Jay didn't appreciate much.

Kelly came in to the fire house not as bad as Jay but still hung-over. He just wanted to get to the end of shift when he could see his girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The worse news for the Fire house came Lee, Herrmann's son had been hit by a car and Elise and Antonio had been shot.

Christopher, Gabby, Kelly and Matt all rushed to the hospital, no one was getting updates. The first piece of news came about Antonio he was going to be discharged with in four hours. When the rest of the intelligence unit turned up Voight got answers for all of them. Lee had a broken leg and facial lacerations but could go home soon. But nothing about Elise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voight was starting to get angry they had been there for 6 hours finally Kelly was called to see her. Kendra knew Elise and Kelly where dating so she broke the news that his 18 year old girl friend was pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He nearly passed out everything else expect one thing was a bulr….. we found three heart beats.

By this time Matt had found Kelly, who fell in his friends arms. Kendra then gave him and Matt a full update.

Matt supported his friend all the back to the waiting room, where everybody was told everything expect about the babies.

Kelly went to his feet and demanded to see his girl, the receptionist allowed him to but no one else, she had hear what Kendra had said.

Kelly ran past Antonio who was giving a statement to Jay.

He saw her through the glass, then he felt a hand on his shoulder it was Kendra. They were going to wake her up and tell her about the babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly held her hand the entire time, he wiped away her tears. She was 4 and half weeks pregnant with triplets. Kendra refound all three heartbeats for them. Both Kelly and Elise cried neither of them knew what the combination of emotions they were feeling.

This was Elise's second pregnancy in two years she didn't want to lose more babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt made it clear that he would kill Kelly if he did anything to Elise. While Kelly was with Elise he promised that he would never hurt her in any way. Time felt like it had stopped when Matt started yelling, Kelly went to try and calm Matt down but Elise refused to let go of his hand. Jay was running behind him, stopping him from killing Kelly.

Later that day Elise was taken for more x-rays, C.T's and baby scans. She had been shot twice once in the shoulder and once in her stomach Kelly worried about Elise so much he could but a town full of mothers to shame, then add three babies to the mix, Kelly's brain was working 4x its usual pace. Matt had finally calmed down; he only knew Elise was pregnant but didn't know with triplets.

He and Gabby and been trying for another one but their relationship has been fractured lately.

Kelly finally got the balls to tell Matt about the triplets, he prepared himself to be punched in the face or something but Matt just hugged him and cried. Everyone apart from Matt and Kelly left, Elise was going to have surgery on her stomach, her shoulder was fine and she would heal, but being pregnant and a bullet in her stomach didn't settle with the doctor's well.

10 hours later there finally was some news she was fine, and so were all three babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only thing Elise could think about was I don't want to be a mum of 3 at 18; I want to live my life I want to travel. But all of that stopped the minute she realised she was turning into Hallie- her mum.

When she came out of the hospital Kelly was there for every minute their relationship grew stronger by the day. Each day he would say bye to the bump and stroke her now blue hair, even though she was asleep she would smile when he did it.

When Kelly got to the Fire House everyone was betting on what Elise was going to have and when she was going to have them. Not only were they having triplets, they were the crazy small percentage that where having identical triplets.

Kelly hated to leave her when she slept, she would wake up in cold sweats screaming. But he made sure he was there to comfort her when he could.

"Hey Herrmann make use you close the betting TODAY, we find out what they are half way through shift" Kelly said, not even trying to hide his excitement.

Then he added "I'll put $30 on them being boys" Kelly was the only one in the house who had betted on them being boys.

Kelly lift half way through shift to get Elise, who could find anything that fit, black Maternity skinny jeans and a grey top, and a messy bun. Kelly still thought she look gorgeous. Even though she was only 25 weeks she look ready to have them and day and she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All of you owe us money" eccchumm Kelly cleared his throat I am going to be the proud dad of three handsome boys.

Matt cuddled his daughter, his baby was having babies and that hurt him A LOT.


	6. Will anything happen slow?

It was late in December; Kelly had taken Elise out for dinner. It was a small place but they sat by the window next the roaring fireplace and they watched the snow fall.

"**Elise I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me"**

"**Well Kelly you took your time" she joking said to him.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the meal, Kelly took her to the small band stand, for there you can see the whole city. The sun was setting and the snow started to fall again.

Out of nowhere a band started to play and Kelly got his chance.

Down on one knee he made the most beautiful speech:

"**You always said you wanted to marry me, and now all I want is to marry you. Elise you are the light of my life. When I'm around you I feel a thousand butterflies and I get a smile I can't hide. I all our dreams come true. Will you marry me?"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked in not able to hide her excitement, and met with Antonio who clearly took his happy pills to day. Erin hugged her, she fell in love with the ring, it belonged to Kelly's mum she and it away for the right girl and when it came to her son she thought it would never be used.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She and Kelly had been together for nearly three years. It was the second longest relationship he had. Rene Whaley was the longest and everyone knows how that ended.

Elise loved to play on the age gap between her and Kelly. Hank Voight had now made her go on maternity leave, it took some of the stress of Kelly, he worried sick about her.

It was just after New Year's and Elise was at the Fire House with Lola. When everyone was in the kitchen Lola started to yell to get Kelly and everyone's attention.

"When Kelly was Esses age he'd put a ring on Rene, damn dude do you know when to stop" the little tot said.

Lola had followed what her sister told her to say perfectly, everyone in the house was on the floor in tears. Even Chief Boden and Eric Whaley (he was covering for Matt who was sick)

When they finally got themselves to Pete took her and said he would marry her if she stayed this funny, which made her blush. Even though Elise told her to that she who come out with the funniest things. Kelly's ego still hurts after Lola ask why "her sister loved Santa".

Then the bells when off

Engine 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 6, Squad 3, Battalion 25. Building Fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wait was the worst. You could hear everything, the clock ticking, coffee machine dripping and monitors going off. Every minute felt like a day finally the rest of the house should up, if they weren't already brought in by an ambulance. Eight firefighters where in the building when it collapsed. Kelly was the last one found, barley alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt hugged his daughter and she refused to let go. Two hours went by, then they finally got news. Everyone was going to be fine just broken bones and bruises. Nothing was said about Kelly.

Tears ran down Elise's face and soon enough his shirt was drenched on his shoulder. It took Benny another hour to arrive; Katie got there first and was able to tell Elise what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beam that fell on him broke his ribs; one of the broken bones punctured his lung. In was in surgery for the rest of the night, he was kept in for another week. Elise never left the hospital once and no one could convince her.

Kelly's accident couldn't have come at a worse time. She was nearly 30 weeks pregnant with the triplets, she could be rushed to hospital at any time and the stress from Kelly didn't help.

He was sore and achy but another 2 weeks later he was able to return to full duty with didn't really matter because during their first call. Chief Boden was notified that Elise was needing a C-section in the next couple of hours. Kelly shate his pants at the thought. He rode with one of the victims to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he made it to maternity Elise's midwife joked Kelly had broken the hospitals record of fastest running dad to be. 


	7. Well This Is Fun

Trying to catch his breath Kelly held onto the door frame, still in his firefighter gear.

"Did I miss anything?" he said praying the answer was no.

Elise wasn't scheduled for 45 minutes. They phoned Kelly so urgently as baby B's heart rate dropped but luckily it picked back up.

"Elise I look like a twat" as he stomped his feet.

The midwife had given Kelly some scrubs and made him as sterile as possible. This was pretty hard as we was covered in soot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

January 20th 2018. They were so small, so breakable, and so loud. Kelly could believe how much noise such as small thing could make.

First came Jesse Andrew Severide, next Isaac Mathew Severide the finally the smallest of them all Harry Kelly Severide.

Jesse was the biggest at 4 pounds 8 ounces, Isaac was 3 pounds and 7 ounces and Harry was 3 pound 1 ounce.

All three babies were rushed to the NICU Unit. Through all of it Kelly was holding her hand. With is spare hand he wiped away his tear, the birth was hard but Elise laughed at the fact Kelly cried.

Something had change in a few seconds since the birth, Kelly seemed more grown up, changed from all I am is a firefighter, to be I dad and that can't be taken from me.

Elise was wheeled put to NICU with Kelly, both Isaac and Harry where attached to wires and tube. Jesse was placed in Kelly's arms as soon as he was in the unit; Elise was taken to her other boys. She put her hand in to touch them and when she did there heart rates returned to normal.

Kelly was petrified of holding Jesse he was so scared of dropping him, he was so small.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 weeks later the boys were able to come home. Elise was so pissed she couldn't fit into her trousers, but Kelly told her she looked beautiful every day.

10pm, 0:03, 1, 3, 4:30 and then 5 am all three woke like clockwork. Harry got louder every time and he cried, since he was born he had doubled his weight, yet he was still the smallest baby. Elise would laugh at the fact a man who would run into a burning building was scared to hold a baby.

Kelly loved every aspect of being a dad. He wanted to be a better dad then the one he had. Since the boys were born Benny hadn't seen them, and he wasn't planning to either. Since Katie's abduction and rape, Benny hadn't seen any of his children.

Being a dad meant everything to Kelly every time they cried in the night he would get up, Elise would argue it was her turn but he would always reply with

"You carried them; you got 9 months of mummy time, now it's my turn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey daddy" Mills yelled as Kelly walked through the doors.

"I may now be an expert at feeding babies can change nappies, but I'm still able to drop you on your ass" he jokingly replied.

"Ohhh Grandpa Matt, you are looking like a sweet ass old man if I say" Pete said as Casey and Dawson walked through the door.

"Who let Mills put his cocky pants on today?" Capp asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt hadn't really spoken to Kelly since Elise announced she was pregnant and they were getting married. But they both wanted to clear the air.

"He's joined the club, a day I never thought would happen" Herrmann said while slapping Kelly on the back.

"Thanks, shame you can't re-join the club." He responded.

"I wanna see them, I wanna see them again, like now" came from Shay how was about to explode for excitement.

Kelly got out his IPad to show everyone when the bells went off

Engine 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 6, Squad 3, Battalion 25… 7 car pile-up.

Squad was the first to arrive, Pete spots Isabella in one of the cars. Her car was hit from the back and it had caused her car to ram into the one in front. Mills and Kelly rushed over to her car with Shay. Isabella was unconscious, then crying came from the backseat. A little girl, Isabella's niece. It took half the shift for the guys to get everybody out, and to hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back Chief Boden pulled Kelly and Matt into his office.

"Matt I know you are pissed that Kelly is married to Elise and that he got her pregnant, but is this going to affect your work?"

"No Chief, I want to clear the air" and in the same moment Matt took a swing at Kelly.

Kelly went flying through Chiefs office.

"Sorry Chief, I've wanted to do this for almost 2 years."

"Matt she was legal went we started to have sex, I love her and I'm never going to leave her, so I you want to hit me for that, then fine. She's your baby, yours and Hallie's baby and I know you don't want to let her go but you have to she is a mum now and can take care of herself" Kelly yelled in return.

The rest of the battle between Lieutenants echoed throughout the house for everyone to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next minute Elise is grabbing her dad and Kelly by the ear and pulling them out in the office in to the common room.

She still has them by their ears when she asks "who started it?"

The whole house points to Matt- "Thanks guys" he responded

"Cleared the air yet, if not suck it up and shut up" Elise told her father.

While on tiptoes Elise hugged Kelly and asked him if he was okay, when she let go of him, Kelly when to his boys.

All three of them where awake, it was their first time at the Fire House. Chief Boden stood next to Elise and towered of her. He gave her a hug and thanked her for what she did then asked to hold one of them.

Chief was holding Jesse, who fell asleep in his arms. The ambo arrived 5 minutes later. Leslie literally flew out of it to see the babies, she saw them when they were 5 days old but hadn't since. Kelly and Elise were going to have her over to ask her to be a godparent.

Matt had Harry in his arm and Kelly had Isaac, who as per usual demanding food.

"How's Isabella, how's Pete holding up?" Kelly directed to either paramedics.

"Isabella, broken arm and needs a couple of stitches, she also needs Pete surgical removed for her side." Gabby answered .

"50 says Elise is pregnant again within the year, everyone place your bets" Cruz quite boldly said.

"100 says if that happens I'll be a single parent planning a funeral" Elise jokingly but seriously said. Casey looked Harry and said "I've now hit your dad so I'm cool with it"


	8. Happy New Year!

**NOTE: In the chapter the story jumps 5 years into the future, there will be a little more PD cross over and I put the wrong year on the twins birth they were born 2017. Sorry! There are some more characters: Otis+ Katie have twin girls ****Florence and Adalynn**** Chief Boden+ Donna have ****Rosie **** Cruz+ Maddison have ****Lorenzo****, ****Axel****, ****Valentina**** and ****Chasity**** Lee+ Dougie have ****Imogen**** (****Immy****) Pete and Isabella have the ****bump**

**I**ts new years of 2021 almost 22. Elise and Kelly have been married for 5 years now. They still only have three children the triplets. Not only are they celebrating New Year's but also the birth of Ariana Violeta Casey who was born 30th December 2021. Gabby and Matt had been trying for another baby for nearly 6 years.

Chief Boden called a family day at the Fire House; all firefighters must bring their children to work. 20 children in the Fire house the place wouldn't be quite. Five children for Herrmann, Lee and Dougie can with their daughter Immy, Kelly and Elise had their three, Matt brought Lola and Ariana, but he still counted Elise, Chief Boden had Jimmy and Rosie (his and Donna's daughter) Otis came with Katie and their 2 year old twins, Joe and Madison came with their four children, finally Pete and Isabella turned up with the bump.

Lola ran up to Pete and gave him a hug she was following in her sisters footsteps of loving a firefighter, but all Lola wanted to do was make Pete laugh and she was really good at that.

"Sorry guys I got to leave" Elise called out.

"What happened? Who died?" Otis asked

"Off with your head got a little too literal" She responded.

"Kelly I'm going to borrow your baby, even if you're not okay with it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elise got the precinct Jay called driving position, Elise hated being shotgun.

"Jay, want to have a baby with me? Kelly being a little slow in that department"

"Elise hunny, you couldn't handle me"

"Jay, baby have you seen the size of Kelly I'm sure I could handle little Napoleon in there"

"I'm insulted"

"Sorry should I call him Tiny Tim?"

When they got to the scene, the rest of intelligence was waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Voight was pissed off they took so long.

"Jay wanted a blow job so I gave him one, problem?"

"We got stuck in traffic, some woman hit some guy's car and they wouldn't move"

Both Erin and Antonio said the same thing at the same time "I believe the blow job story more."

When they entered the crime scene they saw the word "Pulpo" written in blood. Antonio's heart sinks into his stomach.

Elise hears something from outback and she and Jay go find out what it is. A man in a hoodie starts running, like there's not tomorrow. They both went after they man. Elise got to him first and rugby tackled him to the ground, it took Jay a couple of moments but he finally caught up.

"Old age slowing you down there."

"Oh shut up" Jay responded as he was bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, your so fit old man, Voight could run for longer than you."

Antonio and Adam conducted the interview while Voight watched.

It lasted about an hour and a few screams later, the suspect Joaquin Patel, had threatened Diego and Wendy. Least to say both Adam and Antonio showed him what would happen if the threats became a reality.

Jay and Erin had finally called quits on the relationship but it ended well, they were still friends.

"Erin so how big is Jay's penis?"

"hahaha you mean Tiny Tim"

"Very funny, Elise you want Tim and Erin, you had a great time with Tim"

"Really Jay? When I say When Harry met Sally what do you think?"

"Fake orgasm, why"

"I faked it"

All three men walked out of interrogation with blood on their hands.

"Antonio mummy and daddy are…. What the hell happened in there?" Elise asked.

"How much blood and do I need to fix him?" she asked another question.

"Let the bastard bleed out and what are mummy and daddy fighting about?" Adam responded to Elise's questions.

"I'm going to look at him, and they are arguing about how orgasms."

Antonio nearly choked and spat out his drink at what Elise had just said.

Hank had called for everyone's attention.

"We are going to leave this scum here over night, and we are going to leave early and relax"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The firefighters still had a couple of hours left of their shift, so Elise drove Kelly's Camaro back to the station.

When she got there some of the kids were still awake, Isaac was snoring his head off in his dads bed. Immy and Harry were playing who can annoy Mouch the most. Jesse was with Chief asking about being a Firefighter, he loved hearing the stories Chief told him. All the other kids where outside playing with Pouch.

Kelly wrapped is arm around his girl and them he kissed her. Otis covers Lola, and Florence's eyes.

"Ewww" both the girls said

"Would you get a room please think of the children" Otis said quite sarcastically

"We would but Isaac is in Kelly's room" Elise said this while staring at while and biting her lip.

"Nope…. I did not need to know that thank-you"

_**NOTE **_

_All the characters in the story so far _**  
**

**Kelly Severide and ****Elise**** have ****Jesse****, ****Isaac**** and ****Harry Matt and ****Hallie Thomas**** have ****Elise ****Papa Thomas**** and Nona ****have ****Hallie ****Matt Casey and ****Gabby**** have ****Lola**** and ****Ariana ****Otis Zvonecek and ****Katie**** have ****Florence ****and**** Adalynn ****Christopher Herrmann and ****Cindy**** have ****Lee-Henry****, ****Luke****, ****Ellie**** and ****Kenny ****Lee- Henry Herrmann and ****Dougie**** have ****Imogen**** (****Immy****) ****Chief Wallace Boden and ****Donna**** have ****Rosie ****Chief Wallace Boden and ****Shonda**** have ****Jimmy**** (Not Chief's son but he raised him) ****Joe Cruz and **** Maddison ****have ****Lorenzo****, ****Axel****, ****Valentina**** and ****Chasity ****Peter Mills and ****Isabella ****have the ****bump ****Antonio Dawson and ****Laura**** have ****Eva ****and ****Diego ****Andy Darden and ****Heather**** have ****Griffin**** and ****Ben Henry 'Hank' Voight and ****? ****have ****Justin Justin Voight and ****Elise**** had ****Unborn Baby ****Adam and ****Wendy**** have ****bump**


	9. Okay?

"Jay get you pinch able arse out of bed and here now." Elise said as she banged on Jay's door.

Jay came to the door in just his boxer to let out a girl

"Shes got nice tits but were late, move it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly walked into the firehouse to see Matt. Matt shot Kelly a look, one of Matts I want to kill you looks.

"What have I done, now? For Christ sake" Kelly yelled. "You're getting my daughter pregnant again?" Matt yelled back. "She wants another one, I want to wait till the boys are older" "You control my daughter your forcing her into this" "I'm not forcing her to do anything I love her, I would do anything for her and I have" "I don't know who is worse you or Justin"

And after Matts comment Kelly hit him so hard he flew across the room.

"I dried every tear, I was there every nightmare. Where were you? Too busy having sex with Gabby. I will love her forever why can't you understand that?"

Engine 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 6, Squad 3, Battalion 25 Apartment fire, Police are on scene.

When they got there it was a sea of bullets. For once Elise got to boss everybody around. Fire truck went around back with Adam and Erin.

Chief got Casey and Severide together and smacked both of them on the head.

"I don't care do your god damn jobs, end of" chief bellowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of shift Kelly came home to Elise trying to get the boys to sleep. It was a battle. It only took two hours but finally 3 little 5 year olds were asleep, all three breathing in complete unison.

"Kelly wanna get all tried out" Elise says as she runs her hand down his chest into his pants.

Kelly lifted his girl into the room and thrown her on the bed, clothes where flying everywhere, the two giggling because of the mess they were. But they hadn't had sex in a while and they were making the most of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Antonio is my dad and Gabby having problems?"

"I don't think so why"

"Just wondering" 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Antonio, Elise get to the hospital now" Voight screamed but in a reassuring tone

"WHY!" the both of them yelled with the nervousness in their voices showing.

"The fire they were at the building exploded the entire house was in the building including Chief." Voight had lowered his tone but tried to comfort the two.

Erin drove to the hospital with Antonio in the front and Elise and Jay in the back.

"I'll take the boys. They will be fine with me; I will tell them daddy is in hospital but hes going to be okay."

"Jay what if he isn't?"

"If he isn't we'll deal with it, but both of you think positive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby and Leslie where busied and had a few broken bones. Shay broke her arm and 3 ribs, Gabby had a broken collar bone and a sprained ankle. Matt was next to be discharged, a cuts and broken ribs.

At the same time Pete Mills was being released Isabella was brought in, in labour. Pete told Isabella it was nothing and he was fine, but the baby was 3 months early.

After a few hours most of the firefighters were able to go home including Kelly. It wasn't as bad as first thought a dislocated shoulder and smoke inhalation.

(Jay had phoned to see how Kelly was)

"I'll keep the boys with me, you need to be with Kelly, he needs you. I'll teach the boys how to be like me- we'll have a lads night."

"Jay thank-you. And Halstead you are not teaching my boys anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kelly and Elise got home Benny was waiting inside, for the first time in nearly 6 years.

"Kelly I know I haven't been around and I've made mistakes but I want to make it better"

"No get out of my house! How did you even get in?"

"Kelly I'm not leaving until we talk."  
"Name all of your grandchildren's names"

"I've never seen the boys, Kelly. Even if I don't make it right with you I want a relationship with them."

"What are their names?"

"Kelly I know their names, Jesse was born first then Isaac then Harry."

"At least you know something, when were they born? Why haven't you seen them? They are five years old."  
"Kelly babe go upstairs have a shower and go to bed, I'll see you up there. Go."

Elise gives Kelly the 'I'll handle this' look and he knew he had to leave.

"Look Benny, Kelly has just been left out of hospital and…"

"Wait. What happened to Kelly? Why wasn't I told? Is he alright?"

"He's on his way to the morgue, what do you bloody think. And a building exploded."

"Little Missy sarcasm isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Benny go home, come back tomorrow the boys will be here and you and Kelly can talk." 

Kelly heard the door close and Elise slowly come up the stairs. She was in bed, waiting for him by the time he got out of the shower.

"Lise you seen my blue top?" he asked as he turned to her.

"If you want it you'll have to take it off of me." She replied, knowing both of them weren't in the mood.

Kelly got into bed and placed his head into her chest, Elise started to play with Kelly's hair. He was in so much pain but it eased when he was with her.

"Baby, I was thinking I want another baby as well." Kelly said while falling asleep.


End file.
